Untitled
by XxRin-sanxX
Summary: "Two's a romance, three's a crowd." This is a series of non-connected (unless I say otherwise) one-shots involving the love triangle of Apple/Daring/Cerise. Both DApple (Daring/Apple) and Derise (Daring/Cerise). Warnings inside. Hope you enjoy!
1. Lone Wolf

_Hello, you, and thank you for taking some time out of your day to read this story! Means a lot, it really does! This story is taking place in the same universe and time zone as my other story "The Tale of Falada Goose," so...yeah... *crickets start to play* Ugh, go away! Yo know, I have not much else to say! This was thought up, written and is currently being posted all on a whim! xD _

_Enjooooooooooooooooooooy! And feel free to leave a review if you feel like inclined! _

**_Disclaimer: Holy shucks, I finally remember to put this on my one-shot and not the multichapter story? The hexs? Anyway, I don't own this, blah, blah, blah... Any character you don't know of and are not canon are MINE... Blah, blah, blah... I think that covers it!_**

_And a request from moi to you! If you do like this and want to no more about any of the characters and their relationship to each other and their stories, you should go check out my aforementioned story, "The Tale of Falada Goose."  
_

_Anyway, now, enjooooooooooooooy!_

* * *

Cerise was sulking, though, she was sure not one person besides herself was aware of the fact. Cerise Hood, one of the school's biggest mysteries was currently sitting on the grass by the tree where he began to sit at weeks ago and develop some real friendships, her hood pulled down to cover her ears, but also her watery eyes. Glancing upward, she looked over towards a blond boy who was currently flashing his dazzling smile and showing off by doing push ups with just one finger with a group of other boys. One in particular was Cyan Fairy, the older brother to one of her best friends forever-after and son of the Blue Fairy herself, who just shook his head and then with a wave of his hand detached the prince's head in a clean cut and began to spin it on his finger as if it were a basketball. The body, the use to being headless and running around in shock before the azure-haired boy announced he had won. With another flick of his hand the neck and head were together again as if the whole show never happened. Magic, eh? She suspected that his mother would be furious to find him using his magic to show off.

Underneath her hood, her ears twitched slightly at the loveliness that was Daring Charming's laughter. Not being able to help herself, she let herself look at the boy and admire him from this safe distance. His white-blonde hair shined in the bright sunlight making it look almost luminous and silver, his eyes were also beautiful, a beautiful shade of blue that Cerise has yet to find replicated at any body of water. She supposed it was natural, they were his and everything about him was the real deal and one of a kind.

"You're staring," a voice told her and she looked up to see her friend Falada coming with an amused expression on his face. She had been so wrapped up in gawking at the prettiest boy in school that her other heightened senses hadn't even noticed him coming until he was already towering over her.

"I know," she mumbled, her mood foul and sullen and she didn't have it in her to deny it. Stop being such an omega, she thought sharply to herself, but it was halfhearted. She glanced over at him, where he was now sitting down and hovering. She didn't mention that he was late or the fact that lunch was almost over or even that his clothes were still rumpled at his hair more messy than usual. It was a Saturday and kids that didn't want to go to lunch were free to leave the campus or stay in their dorm room all day. She suspected the latter.

Falada placed a hand on her shoulder and murmured something about "you're way too good for him" and that was it. She was thankful he didn't push it further or tease her more. With a soft sigh that no one else could hear, she glanced over at him and then immediately regretted it when she saw another perky blonde skip up to her crush and give him a warm hug. Apple White. The wolf side of her immediately wanted go and rip her away from him and challenge the girl to a fight. He's mine, it sung to her, but of course she ignored it.

Everyone in the school had been shocked to find the beautiful, second-year student holding hands with him that day, almost shyly even, but had been all teeth and happiness when Blondie Locke had practically ran over to them when she noticed there clasped hands and asked if those two were in a relationship. It was a question that she had asked many times before, but always received a cute, girly giggle and, "Oh, Blondie, we have all forever-after to be together..." Everyone in the school had wondered what exactly had changed her mind, seeing as it was oh-so-rare for the princess to give up on anything, especially when she had been so determined to hold off until after Legacy Day to begin their relationship. It had been the gossip of the school for weeks, which even though she didn't like hearing about it was a bit of breather when all other talk was either about Legacy Day or the brewing Royals v. Rebels conflict.

Leaning her head back, she quickly looked away from the happy couple in what she pretended was privacy even though she knew it wasn't. Just as the hooded girl was closing her eyes her eyes, the school bell rang. Even though no one had class that day, they kept the bells on all seven days of the week to encourage students to leave the castleteria so that the lunch maids could clean it. Parting with her friend on slightly awkward terms, she was leaving the lunch room to just end up alone and quite bored in her room when her other friend Clarify bounced up to her and decided that they needed "girl time" and took it upon herself to take Cerise out to go look at accessories.

Cerise groaned as she stepped through the threshold of her room, and was glad to see her roommate and friend, Cedar Wood, was still out with her own friends. Closing the door she fell on the bed that belonged to in a rather dramatic fashion wondering if she just felt what all men feel when they shop along with their girlfriends. It wasn't that she was tired, being the daughter of a wolf she had excellent stamina, but mentally she was just a bit worn out. Though, she dressed fairly feminine (though, wearing male clothes didn't bother her as it did some other females at the school), she knew very little about fashion or accessories. What she did know was only due to the very few times her mother took her out into the city to go shopping and from Blu herself; she was always more than happy to hang out with her father and even her annoying, midget of a brother. So today's lesson of what goes together, how to pair your shoes to your earrings and more left her feeling worn.

With a annoyed huff of breath, she tried to ignore the feeling that she was about to pee herself. I don't want to get up, a very small lazy part of her whined, but a bigger part of her, with she knew was her pride, was not going to risk peeing on herself. Getting up off the bed, she held tight to her hood and kept it in place before leaving the room and leaving the door cracked open. And then, for the second time that time she regretted looking over at her blonde crush. Over about seven doors down, Daring Charming was smiling down at Apple and Apple was smiling softly back at him before placing a sweet kiss to his lips and saying thank you for something she didn't know before saying she still had to study for her Chemythstry test on Monday and slipped inside her own dorm room. As the door shut she saw perfectly with her eyes that the prince's expression was a mix between being very happy and a bit miffed.

But then he broke out into his usual cocky and confident smile and walked away leaving the cloaked girl to watch him leave, and try to ignore the sting in her eyes. Feeling like the urge to use to bathroom was beyond gone and rushed back into her room and hurled herself on the bed. Cerise felt a few tears slip out the corners of her eyes and squeezed them shut tightly. A part of her felt was foolish, it was mad, to have a crush on Daring Charming, he was the most popular boy in school, most all wanted him and she knew she was just one of all the other girls hoping to stand out from the crowd and get his attention. Shaking her head, she bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to feel heartbroken when she realized even if he wasn't so strict upon only dating inside your story, no one especially not the mystery girl herself, would stand a chance against Apple White. She was perfect, perfect hair, perfect smile, just...perfect. Everyone else was just paled in comparison to her. She thought then that it was true, family and blood is stronger than anything.

Wiping away the few tears that had still managed to escape, she knew that wasn't the worst part. She knew it, but it hurt her to have to admit it, only she knew she couldn't lie to herself; she spent years lying to friends, teachers and everyone who wasn't family with so many few exceptions that it became hard at a very young age to lie to herself. She knew she couldn't do it and forced the words out, "They have true love." After the words left her lips, she couldn't hold back to tears and cried for several minutes with one hand clutching her hood and another holding her pillow tight to herself.

She knew it. She did. It was obvious just budding, not the type her parents have or even their respective parents share, but it was there, the blossoming and wild thing of true love in their heart. She hadn't been sure about it until she had caught them in front of their dorm, the shy smiles and loving look in their eyes, the way Daring had let her see (and Cerise by accident) the side of him that most people in the school didn't even know about. The (mostly) raven-haired girl suddenly felt bad, she had caught them in on a private moment and it hadn't been right to see. But even so, she hadn't been able to look away and only a small part of her wished it was her instead.

"At least he's happy," she murmured sadly, but it was true, even if it would never be her, at least the boy was happy with her. Even she wasn't selfish enough to wish that away.

The urge to go to her best friend forever-after was massive and she bit her lip. But what he say? Falada never hid how disapproving he was over her crush on the boy. But when she pulled out her phone to send him a hext message, she paused, and then sent one to one of her other close friend in their tight-knit, five person group. When she received the okay back, she ran to the bathroom and washed her face, only reapplying her lipstick that was no doubt all over her pillow now and silently glad she had such thick and long eyelashes and didn't need to wear any make-up to extend them or it'd have run down her face her sure. It wasn't until she was leaving the room that she realized the pain in her heart had lessened, it didn't mean her crush was gone in a day, but she could no longer feel as if Apple White was a centerpiece and everyone else, especially her, were just smaller, less worthy or less important than her. That wasn't true, he didn't choose her for her beauty, for her place in the story even, he chose her because he loved her.

But that didn't mean her wolf side was any less willingly to shred her to pieces, because that...well, that might never change. And with that realization, she sped up to go meet up with her friend, and decided to focus on being glad she had people she could go to in times of heartache instead of feeling sorry for herself over a boy who will probably never notice her.


	2. Once Upon A Courtship (Part 1)

_Hello everyone! Yes, I've decided to do another one-shot and make this a series of non-connecting little stories that I hope you really enjoy!_

_First . ?docid=38205252off, let me start by saying this may end up being very OOC for a few characters, but hopefully it won't. We all know Apple is selfish and even very mean towards Raven, but they never really give us a good reason as to why she feels, acts or believes the things she does. So, with a little help from the novel, I try and go deeper into that and explore. Also with a bit of romance from her and Daring. But still, I hope I kept her in characters while I do. :)  
_

_Don't worry next one will be between Cerise and Daring (yuk!), so just try and enjoy some DApple! Onto reviews...  
_

_The Angry American: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked it, even if it was a bit sadder than I intended. :)_

_AnimePopCircle:Um... Thank you? xD I'm glad you liked it even if it was so not your OTP! I wonder how much of a compliment that is to my writing? Prob. a big one, so double thanks! And their ship name is DApple. _**_Hey, YOLO, so post that fanfiction! Whoo! I'd love to read it! ;-)_**

_Hana13: Well, we've talked through PM..._ _**But welcome to the EAH** **fandom!** Hope you like this chappy, and the next one will be your lovely Derise! And, yeah, they do have a basketball match, she wins and then he demands a rematch. Lol. And Dex and Daring do have that brotherly bond in the books, lol. All the rumors are true. Hope you like this one!_

**_*I wrote this (and the chapter) one-handed because of a sprained wrist! Sorry, couldn't resist announcing, I'm just really proud. Okaaay, finally I'll shut up! Enjoy, dearies, and feel free to review if you feel so inclined to do so!_**

* * *

"Oh Briar..." Apple said before placing a hand over her red-as-apples, bow-shaped lips to hide her laughter. A trampoline? Magic'd, changing color flames (that will burn if touched)? Her best friend forever-after certainly kept the weekends from being boring. Flipping her buttery locks of blonde hair, Apple continue, "That sounds like a hexcellent idea to help everyone remember why us Royals were born to lead! If Headmaster Grimm will agree, of course!"

With a louder, slightly dismissive laugh, Brair just clucked her tongue and said, "Of course he w-" The girl stopped suddenly when something towards their left of where they were sitting in the castleteria caught her eye. "Blondie alert."

Apple gave her friend a slight glare and was about to say something along the lines of _"Don't be mean to her, all she wants to be is our friend and here at Ever After High no one or story is anything less than special"_, but she didn't get the chance to before her other friend was already just a few steps ahead of them. Taking a quick moment to look at the girl before she got there, she noticed her mirror-pad was gone – a rarity for her – and she was grinning just a bit _too_ much.

"What is it, Blondie?" Normally, that questions would be obvious, the curly-haired blonde lived for all the best gossip, especially from children of Royals. Would be, if it wasn't for the glaring fact she was without her trusty mirror-pad.

"Hi, Brair, hi Apple," the girl said ignoring the question and still smiling a bit too much. "Sparrow wanted to talk to you about the music for the par..." She trailed her as Briar got up without a word to her and only placing a quick hand on her BFFA's shoulders before strutting away.

_Remember to talk to Bri about being nicer to Blondie! _Apple thought to herself before filing it away it her metal to-do-quickly list and putting on a smile. "Is that all Blondie? I'd be delighted if you would accompany me to do library to pick up some books." _Rule #2: Make sure they know you value their time, effort, company and relationship. _A future queen has to know these things!

Suddenly, the younger (by nine months) blonde looked indecisive as if torn by the possibility of hanging out with the most popular girl in school, but not wanting to neglect prior arrangements. "Oh! I'd love to Apple, but..." She paused and quickly glanced behind her before suddenly becoming much cheerier to which Apple believed had to be fake. "I only came to deliver a message and then I have to go study for Science and Sorcery. Last time I failed the test Mr. Gold made me spin gold until my hands had blisters!" She laughed and put the back of her hand on her head and pretended to faint.

Laughing along with her friend she nodded. Never having failed the test (more perks of being friends with Briar), she couldn't relate. But then she got stuck on something. "You said you had a message?"

"You have a secret admirer," she teased, but sure enough, when she reached inside her bear fur lined pocket she pulled out a pale pink envelope with a beautiful lining design in a darker shade of pink.

Oh. Apple White didn't like surprises, as a rule she didn't like anything to be under-planned or with no planning at all. It reminded her of the single worst moment of her life. The day she fell down a well and almost drowned, how her cries for help were almost muffled completely by the sloshing of water as she desperately fought to keep her head above the water... She had been seven. From that moment on she began to be determined to be the best leader she could be and never let her people have to go through what she went through; of the uncertainty of the future ahead or whether they would make it another night. No, her people would always – and she meant _always –_ know they would be okay and safe from the unknown under her gentle guidance and leadership. But it also spawned another goal: make it until Legacy Year, sign the Storybook of Legends and _never_ have to be afraid of the unknown again.

The sound of the bell ringing that lunch was over for the second-years students rang out (they got out a few minutes earlier to ensue they have time to get their books, change their clothes (if you have Grimmnastics) and get to class) and Apple was jolted out of her thoughts. In front of her Blondie was lingering, though it was obvious she was anxious to not be late, still holding the letter in her hand which a slightly hurt look on her face.

_You're breaking the rule, Apple! _"Oh, thank you!" Hurriedly, she accepted the letter and after quick goodbyes, both girls headed off to their respective classes.

Apple turned the letter over in her head and gave a small sigh. _I'll wait for you. _That was all the letter said. I'll wait for you. They didn't even bother to give her a hint by leaving their initials at the bottom. Just confusing words on pretty paper in a pretty package. Apple didn't like this one bit, not at all. So why did she have butterflies in her stomach? Twisting her mouth into what on anyone else would be an unflattering grimace, she set the paper down on her bed an looked over at her roommates side of the room. _It's perfect, _she thought to herself, _a perfect room for a perfectly evil witch and queen! _How could Raven not like this? Did she not understand how important she was to their story? If she never poisons her than she'd never fall asleep and be put in the coffin, if she never is put in the coffin then her true love with never come and kiss her awake and she'd never end up with her Happily Ever After! She was the one of the most popular students in school, being able to hang with Royals because of her technical Royal blood, but also naturally being able to blend in with the commoners – that's something that even Apple can't do, and even slightly envies her for because it would make her a better queen.

The blue-eyed princess was very glad she had nothing for tonight, a rare moment when she wasn't bogged down by student council business, student class president business or numerous other things to take up her time. Flopping down in a quite unladylike way, she tried to figure out why Raven wouldn't want to sign the Storybook of Legends. _Rule #5: Always try to be mindful of how others feel. Rule #7: Always be sure to try and see the situation from the other persons point-of-view, even if it differs from your own! _What could be wrong? Did she just not like Apple? That's good, she isn't suppose to! Oh!Suddenly, she jumps up from the bed and twirls on her toes like a ballerina. She gets it now! The reason she is doing this is because she trying to spite Apple and ruin her story before it even begins! Stopping, she lets out a high-pitch gasp and feels like a bucket of ice water on her!

"Oh my fairy godmother," Apple says in a horrified voice. "How selfish can she be? Everyone knows she suppose to wait until _after _signing the book! Then again...considering who her mother is... What she's done..." She shudders and wondering if it is irony that by following her story and becoming the best evil witch she can, she also is not following it at all.

Deflating with a long sigh, she reminds herself that she'll have to deal with harder problems than a wayward roommate when she's queen. It would be a great learning experience; she'll manage to convince Raven to wait until after signing to do things, evil things.

"If she never poisons me than I'll never fall asleep and be put in the coffin, if I'm never is put in the coffin then my true love..." The words suddenly stop and get slightly lodge in her throat, but it's more like the pinpricks of tears in the corner of her eyes and the jumbled waves of emotion that hit her all at once. On one hand, the butterflies are back, yet weaker after being drowned out by a cold rush of fear. Apple doesn't like surprises. What's more uncontrollable than True Love?

Looking down at the letter – more of a note, really – she refuses to let herself focus on the butterflies. Sitting on the bed once again (this time proper and ladylike), she glanced around the room even though she knew it was only her in their and...sniffed the letter. Nope, no distinctive smell which means no way to trace the writer. Frowning, she wonders why it matters. _It isn't him, Daring would never do something this... _What was it, really, beyond confusing? _...romantic. Romantic! He may be a lot of things, but..._

She reminds herself that this is why she asked him to wait until after signing the Storybook of Legends. After that, our entire future will be happy. _We'll _be happy. A voice, one that was definitely feminine and slightly squeaky with youth reminded her gently: _Just wait until Legacy Day, then everything will be perfect... _

Still, although she agreed with it one hundred and ninety-nine percent, she was still a girl. A future queen, student leader-figure of the school (for second-year students anyway) – yes, she is all of those, but she's still just a 15-year-old girl. Blushing slightly, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies beat faster when she did allow herself to think about him. And what girl wouldn't? He was the picture perfect prince; he's athletic, handsome, charming (no pun intended...well, maybe a little) and a perfect student. But that made her frown. No, it wasn't any of that superficial things that made her blush, it was the meaningful ones.

"Like when Briar spilled that punch on the seat at that party last week and he stood up all his friends to stand behind me the rest of the night because I couldn't get a new dress! Or how he comforted after Raven's _horrible_ outburst at the Legacy Day rehearsals and how he comforted me and wrapped his big, strong arms..." Okay, so maybe she liked him on the outside a lot, too.

Turning over and laying down clothes and all, she signed and felt conflicted. A part of her wanted to let herself be with him, even imagined what it would be like to kiss him, but... No, no, she had to wait, she reminded herself, even though the thought of it scared her as much as it excited her. The unknown. The cold fear washed over her once more. What if it doesn't work out? What if he doesn't really like me, she thought, and I'm only a trophy for him and his real prize is the throne?

She didn't have anymore time to question herself as she heard Raven coming down the hall and saying goodnight to her own best friends forever-after Maddie. Putting on her brave face and gracious smile, she vowed to talk to Raven. _If it is him I'll give him a chance...maybe...a little one... No, I'll hear him out and we shall discuss it as we would anything as King and Queen._ The butterflies seemed to like this idea._ But it isn't him. _

As Raven pushed open the door, she turned around and in her best Queen-like voice began, "Raven, I think we should talk..."

She replayed the what Raven said to her earlier that morning as she sat at a quaint little shop in the village near her school that most students go to when they have free time. _"A letter was taped to the door and it said it was for you."_

Holding the letter close to her she couldn't help but grin rather child-like and goofy when she read it.

_Meet me at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shop at 1 P.M. If you want to see me and talk. But if you don't..._

_I'll wait for you._

_D.C._

_Maybe it is him... D.C.! But... Is it Dexter or Daring Charming?!_


End file.
